


Candy from the Cave

by WorryinglyInnocent



Series: Cave of Wonders [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: A Monthly Rumbelling, Cave of Wonders, Edible Lingerie, F/M, NSFW, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 16:59:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9912371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorryinglyInnocent/pseuds/WorryinglyInnocent
Summary: Belle and Gold have some fun with another purchase from Cave of Wonders.Written for the Monthly Rumbelling prompt: "Edible lingerie"





	

**Rated:** NC-17

**Prompt:** Edible Lingerie

**Summary:** Belle and Gold have some fun with another purchase from _Cave of Wonders_.

**Word Count:** 2647

**=====**

**Candy from the Cave**

If he was being completely honest with himself, then Gold would have to admit that he had absolutely no idea what he was doing and he was completely out of his depth, and this entire venture was an extremely bad idea. To make matters even worse, it was clear that his utter panic was written all over his face and Rory could tell that he wanted to run three miles in the opposite direction.

It was the third time that Gold had set foot inside _Cave of Wonders_ , and it was the first time that he had set foot in there without Belle for moral support and to tell him where everything was. Or to leave him alone in a corner wondering what all these strange new things were whilst she chatted to the staff. Belle had struck up a friendship with Rory since her first visit to the store, and now Gold felt very bereft of his girlfriend’s presence as he looked around the displays of sex toys and lingerie, wondering where to start.

He couldn’t deny that _Cave of Wonders_ had been an excellent find on Belle’s part, even if she did attribute its success to the fact that Ruby had dragged her in there in the first place. Whilst they were not frequent customers there, they were slowly building up a collection of interesting items to add a new dimension to their sex life, and that was why Gold had found himself in the shop today. This evening marked the anniversary of them beginning to sleep together, and he had decided, probably against his better judgement, that he was going to get Belle a gift from _Cave of Wonders_ to celebrate the date. Although he had been more than willing to try out everything that she had brought home, he thought that it was time for him to take the plunge and initiate something new. The only problem, he thought as he took in all the silk and leather and lace and rather frightening-looking restraints, was that he had no idea where to start.

“Looking for inspiration?” Rory asked. “If you need any advice, just ask.”

Gold gave a slow nod. “I’m, erm, looking for a gift.”

“For Belle?”

“Yes.”

“Well, what kind of thing were you thinking about getting her? Lingerie is always a nice, safe option. You can’t really go wrong with that. We’ve got a lovely new red and black set in ready for Valentine’s Day.”

Yes, lingerie was a safe option. He’d go for lingerie.

“Of course,” Rory continued as she led him across the shop to the displays of bras and panties, “if you want a gift that’s a little more humorous, you could always go for edible lingerie.”

“Pardon?” Gold spluttered.

“Here.” Rory picked up one of the packets on the little stand that stood innocently - or not so innocently - on the cash desk. “Candy panties.”

“They look…” Gold wasn’t quite sure how to describe the concoction. “They don’t look safe to eat.”

“Oh, they’re safe,” Rory said. “They wouldn’t be marketed as edible if they weren’t. But they don’t taste great, I’ll give you that for free. Most people tend not to actually eat them. For a lot of people they’re a bit more of a gag gift, but I’m told that they can be quite interesting to use in terms of the texture against the skin.”

Gold’s eyes widened at that remark, and he coughed hastily to cover his embarrassment, trying to will away the spark of arousal that had begun in the pit of his stomach, an image of the hard candy beads rubbing against Belle’s bare skin coming into his head unbidden and refusing to leave.

“This is the set I was talking about,” Rory said, saving him from the moment by bringing over a lingerie set in a dark wine red satin with black lace edges. It was a fairly demure set, a full-cup bra and French knickers, and it was definitely the kind of thing that Belle would like. She did enjoy branching out into slightly more provocative sets sometimes - he thought of her pale blue lace one-piece and gave an embarrassed squeak - but there were times when what was not shown was just as alluring as what was.

“Yes,” he said eventually. “Yes, I’ll take that one.”

He gave Rory Belle’s sizes and soon the business of transaction had begun, and he was feeling marginally more comfortable. And if he ended up taking one of the packets of edible lingerie and adding it to the receipt, well, that was neither here nor there.

X

Belle was already home when Gold arrived back at the house, and she looked up in surprise when he greeted her with a long, deep kiss.

“Well, hello to you too,” she said with a giggle. “What’s brought this on?”

“Happy anniversary, sweetheart,” he said.

Belle’s brow furrowed. “It was our anniversary in October,” she said. “We didn’t do anything in Februar… Oh.” Realisation dawned and a little colour rose in her cheeks. “Happy anniversary, love.” She kissed him again.

“I got you a gift,” Gold continued.

“Don’t make me feel even worse, I’d already forgotten it was an anniversary.” Belle made a moue of protest as Gold drew the small, discreet red carrier bag out of his coat pocket and held it out to her, and she bit her lip on recognising exactly which shop it had come from.

“Don’t worry,” he said. “I think I’m going to enjoy your gift just as much as you are.”

Belle took the bag from him and opened it, peering inside and taking out the bra. “Oh Rum, it’s beautiful.” She smirked up at him. “I’m going to go and try it on right now. Come upstairs in five and I’ll give you a fashion show?”

Gold nodded enthusiastically and stood back, admiring the way her bottom and hips moved as she raced up the stairs towards the bedroom. It was very tempting to follow her straight up, but she had said to give her five minutes. Gold could have sworn that they were the longest five minutes of his life, and he kept glancing at his watch every few seconds to see just how much time had gone past.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the allotted time was up and Gold could no longer hear the sounds of Belle moving about in the bedroom, so he made his way up there.

Belle was lying on the bed in the red lingerie, looking every bit as delectable as he had imagined she would, and more so.

“Do you like it?” she asked. “I mean, of course you like it, you wouldn’t have picked it out if you didn’t. But do you like it on me?”

“Belle, I think I would like anything on you.” He crossed the room, shrugging off his jacket and loosening his tie as he did so, tossing them carelessly onto the foot of the bed and getting onto the covers with her, pushing her back against the pillows to capture another long kiss. The contrast of the cool satin and lace against Belle’s warm skin under his fingertips as he ran his hands down her sides was wonderful, and from the way Belle was wriggling under his touch, she was enjoying it just as much as he was. She was tugging at his shirt buttons, and Gold had just sat up a little to pull the tails out of his trousers when Belle’s brow furrowed and her movement stilled.

“What’s this?” she asked, nudging something with her foot. Gold looked back down the bed and saw that the carrier bag that had held the lingerie was still there on the blankets, the edge of a cardboard packet peeping out of it. His blood ran cold. He’d meant to take the edible lingerie packet out of the bag before giving it to Belle, but he must have forgotten.

“That’s, erm, nothing. Just a spur of the moment thing, you know, nothing…”

But Belle was nothing if not curious, and she scrabbled down to snatch up the packet.

“Edible underwear?” she asked.

“Well, you know, if you didn’t like the red set,” Gold said, although the desperation in his voice betrayed any attempt at passing it off as a joke.

Belle looked from the packet, to Gold, to the packet, and back again, and a sly little smile broke over her face.

“Did you actually look when you picked this up or did you just grab it in a blind, slightly embarrassed panic?”

“Well…” He was obviously going to have to admit it. “Like I said, it was a spur of the moment purchase.”

Belle turned the packet over and held it up. “Did you mean to get the male version?”

Gold felt the blood drain out of his face and Belle giggled. “I’m going to take that as a no.” She flipped it back over and looked again at the image. “Although, you know, I think you’d look good in edible underwear.”

“Belle, I hardly look good in ordinary underwear. Besides, Rory warned me that they’re not exactly tasty.”

Belle raised an eyebrow. “Why would you buy them then?”

Gold coughed. “Apparently they’re, um, more stimulating to the sense of _touch_.”

“Oh. _Oh_.” Belle smiled. “Well, now I think you have to put them on.”

“Belle!”

“What? I’ve got new underwear, you’ve got new underwear.” His face must have looked a picture because she buried her face in the pillows to hide her laughter. Gold sighed, and opened up the packet, fishing out the candy g-string therein and holding it up.

“I’m really not sure it’s my colour,” he said.

“Come on. I’ll make it worth your while, I promise.”

Gold sighed. “I’m going to regret this, I know it.”

But in the end, it was Belle. It wasn’t like this was going to get around the whole town. This was Belle, in his and Belle’s bedroom, and there was no-one around to judge them. And if you couldn’t laugh with someone in the bedroom when you were both aroused and nearly naked, then when could you? That had been one of the biggest learning curves that Gold had undertaken when he and Belle had begun to sleep together. It didn’t have to be perfect all the time. Sex was messy, it was clumsy, it was awkward, it was limbs getting in the wrong places and hair getting in the way and weird angles. It was learning together and making things feel even better for both of them, and it was never, ever, being shamed for not being good enough or for looking ridiculous. If he couldn’t let his guard down with Belle now, then when could he?

He stripped off the rest of his clothes and eased the candy underwear up his legs. Belle bit her bottom lip, worrying it between her teeth as she knelt on the bed, taking him in from top to toe. Gold very pointedly avoided looking anywhere in the direction of the mirror, figuring that if he couldn’t see himself, then perhaps it would all go away.

“You’re not going to regret this,” Belle said, and she traced a line up the thick length of his cock below the mesh of candy beads.

Immediately, he knew what Rory had meant. The sensation made him hiss with pleasure, and Belle did it again.

“Cripes, Belle, you’re killing me sweetheart.”

“I told you I’d make it worth your while.” She leaned in, carefully hooking the candy string under her fingers and closing her teeth around one of the beads, biting it off and crunching it. She wrinkled her nose.

“It doesn’t really taste of anything,” she said. “It’s more just… chalky.” She stuck her tongue out, smacking her lips a little to get rid of the strange texture, then looked up at him. “I’ve had an idea though.”

The colour was still up in her cheeks, which was a sure sign that the idea was something she found slightly audacious, and he would likely find more than slightly arousing.

“I’m all ears.”

“Lie down.”

Gold did as bid, and once he was comfortable against the pillows - well, as comfortable as was possible when wearing what was essentially a thong made of hard sugar - Belle straddled his thighs, leaning in and lapping her tongue over the candy covering his cock. Gold moaned at the feeling and he felt Belle’s breath huff against his skin in laughter. He closed his eyes, not sure what she was doing down there as he felt her mouth working, every movement of her tongue and lips disturbing the beads and sending a fresh wave of pleasure through his cock and balls.

At last, there was a resounding snap, and the pressure of the candy against his skin suddenly released.

“Ok, didn’t intend for that to be so messy,” Belle muttered. Gold glanced down through narrowed eyes to find that she had bitten through a couple of the fine strings that the candy was threaded onto, and the beads had spilled over the bed, making a hell of a mess but also exposing his cock, fully hard and aching for her touch, one she readily provided, curling her hand around his length and rubbing her thumb over the slit at the tip of him before closing her lips around the head and swirling her tongue over the hot, silky skin there. He felt her giggle around his cock and the vibrations almost undid him.

“What?” he rasped out. Belle released him with an obscenely loud pop.

“You taste of candy,” she said, before licking over the head again and drawing another groan from his throat. At least she didn’t seem to mind the taste. God, her mouth felt so good around him and he was going to be fit for nothing after this.

“Belle,” he moaned. “Belle, please, I’m so close…”

“Shh,” she cooed, bringing a hand down to cradle his balls, squeezing gently. “Consider this my thank you for this beautiful lingerie. Lingerie that you can peel off me and kiss me all over beneath later. Just relax, my love. Let it come.”

She swirled her tongue over the tip of him again and Gold did just that, his hips jerking with a shout as he spilled himself, ropes of thick white spurting over his abdomen. For a moment he just lay there, panting and boneless, and Belle came up beside him, pressing her lips against his tenderly.

“I love you,” he finally managed to say once they broke apart.

“I love you too.”

They lay in the cooling for a while, exchanging little kisses and touches, Gold’s hands dipping in under the waistband of Belle’s knickers to find her dripping wet and ready, until finally the semen drying on his skin and remnants of beads in places they really shouldn’t be became too uncomfortable, and reluctantly Gold got up to clean up a bit. He tossed what was left of the candy underwear in the bin before grabbing a washcloth, and despite his misgivings, he had to give a smile. It had definitely been good for something, after all.

Returning to the bed, he found Belle lying where he had left her, arms sprawled over the pillows and legs lolling apart.

“I believe that peeling this lingerie off was mentioned,” she said.

Gold was all too happy to oblige, but before he could begin, Belle wriggled, reaching beneath her and holding up a candy bead.

“We’re going to be finding these all over the bedroom for weeks,” she said, placing it on the nightstand.

Gold could only laugh as he laid her back into the pillows and began to pull her panties down her thighs…

 


End file.
